<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ladies' Night at the Lion's Den by everydayescapeartist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139159">Ladies' Night at the Lion's Den</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayescapeartist/pseuds/everydayescapeartist'>everydayescapeartist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bachelorette Party, Braime - Freeform, Braime AU, F/M, Kissing, Pole Dancing, Queening Stool, Sex Toys, braime made me do it, braime oneshot, but no one uses them enough to make this fic explicit, pre-covid because group stripper pole sharing is not currently recommended, the adult store AU no one asked for, this is a masturbation positive space, vibrator fawning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayescapeartist/pseuds/everydayescapeartist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bachelorette party with a very intriguing reluctant tall blonde participant is about to make Jaime Lannister's work night at the adult store he co-owns with his brother much more interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ladies' Night at the Lion's Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame my husband for this fic.  Some months back, we drove past a Lion's Den adult shop (yada, yada - I have no stake in/ownership of any such stores of that name) and I laughed to myself because when do I not have Jaime and Brienne on the brain?  He looked at me slyly, knew exactly what had made me laugh, nudged me, and said "you should write a fic about it."  And so I did.  The idea of Tyrion roping Jaime into co-owning a pleasure shop both amused me and somehow also felt not out of the realm of AU possibility.  Anyhoo, this silliness ensued.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>It had been a relatively slow night so far.  Jaime found his eyes seeking out the front door for the fifth time in as many minutes.  He was bored and he hated to be bored and beyond that, he knew that the lack of business wasn’t good for their bottom line.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“You’re not going to magically make someone appear.  Your god-like looks are powerful but they’re not that powerful, big brother,” Tyrion taunted, coming out from where he’d disappeared into the back office about 20 minutes ago.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Jaime shot him an unamused look and started to open his mouth, undoubtedly with a snappy retort but he startled instead when the bell over the front door dinged as a group of happily chatting women walked in.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Well, damn,” Tyrion drawled, “I stand corrected.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Jaime grinned and stood up straighter behind the counter as Tyrion moved to stand next to him behind it.  Climbing the special wooden steps he’d installed behind it, he winked at his brother before calling out a greeting to the group.  They returned it amiably and then began to peruse the shelves, amusement writ all over their faces.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Where is she?” he overheard one of them say, the coy-looking brunette with colorful buttons all over the sash she wore over her skin-tight dress.  Clearly the bride in what could be none other than a bachelorette party in progress.  Perfect.  These groups were usually more than willing to put forth some cash or plastic in service of making sure the bride-to-be had some great souvenirs from the night to take home to the lucky groom-to-be.  And they just liked to see who could shock one another more.  It was fairly amusing to witness.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>A tall redhead with ivory skin gave the bride a knowing look and then turned back toward the door.  Jaime wondered what that was about but didn’t have to wonder for too long.  The redhead moved toward the door, motioning fervently with her arm, waving in an apparently reluctant party attendee.  That wasn’t surprising.  There was usually at least one person in these that wasn’t terribly keen on the idea of visiting an adult toy store.  Jaime, himself, still wasn’t quite sure what the hell had possessed him to open one.  He felt the elbow to his side and glanced down at his brother before looking back toward the door.  Okay, he knew what had possessed him.  His little brother’s enthusiasm and very persuasive arguments as well as the need to get out from beneath their father’s thumb had led to this questionable business venture.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>As the door opened, the tallest, broadest woman Jaime had ever seen entered, eyes darting around, looking irritated and uncertain.  He felt his own eyes widen as her gaze landed on him.  Liquid pools of blue stared back at him for a long moment before shifting quickly away, her cheeks turning a most fascinating shade of pink as she moved brusquely toward her group of friends.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“It’s ridiculous how quickly you set their panties afire,” Tyrion murmured next to him before chuckling to himself.  “Go,” he urged, poking his older brother in the arm.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“They’re fine.  They’re looking around.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Yes, they are.  Show them the goods, Jaime.”  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“It’s really disturbing to watch you waggle your eyebrows at me like that, you know,” he muttered back at his brother before sighing and moving out from behind the counter.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Jaime took a few deep breaths as he moved through some of the aisles opposite the area where the girls were giggling over their finds.  He knew how to turn on the charm and he knew they could use the sales on this rather slow weekend but he still disliked the way his brother tried to nearly prostitute him out sometimes. It was a rather old and fitting joke between the two of them about who had gotten the brains and who had gotten the beauty in their family but it still left a distaste in Jaime’s mouth if he thought too hard about it.  He started to shelve a few new additions from the shipment they’d received earlier that day, trying to stealthily get a feel for the different personalities in the bachelorette group.  The bride-to-be was obviously not shy.  The redhead was a mix.  She was not as comfortable as she’d have the others believe but she wasn’t entirely out of her element either.  She was definitely curious.  There was a raven-haired exotic beauty standing back and observing the others with a smirk and an occasional eye roll, as if too amused by their innocence.  There was another redhead it seemed, except she actually had a mix of her natural red hair along with several dyed purple and black streaks.  He watched as she brazenly modeled a strap-on to the titters of her friends.  Another friend with light brown hair seemed very interested in leather bondage apparatus and another with long, medium brown hair was pointing out items here and there that she and “Sam” had tried and liked.  Presumably “Sam” was her significant other.  And then there was the blonde.  She was standing back looking uncomfortable but letting small smiles form in response to her friends’ comments and antics.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He took a deep breath and then turned into the aisle the women were congregating in.  “Ladies, how are you this evening?” he asked in what was meant to be a friendly, charming, and disarming tone of voice.  The resulting giggles from the group told him he’d hit the mark.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Better now,” the bride-to-be said coyly.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He hoped that was just the typical bachelorette bravado, otherwise her partner was likely to be in for some heartbreak.  “Glad to hear it,” he played along.  “I see congratulations are in order.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“She’s not married yet,” red, purple, and black hair chimed in suggestively, looking between he and the bride contemplatively.  Her gaze lowered briefly and Jaime tried to maintain his nonchalant grin.  “Most of us aren’t, in fact…seems you aren’t either.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Jaime saw several eyes look to his left hand and he tucked the thumb of it into his jeans pocket to have something to do with it.  “Ah, no.  I am not.  I hear it gets some great reviews though,” he joked, hoping he could steer this conversation away from himself.  “And just so I’m not remiss in my job, I should assure you that all of the products around you seem to get great reviews as well.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Could you show us some of your top sellers?” the bride asked in her sweetly predatory voice, placing a dainty hand on his bicep and squeezing not very subtly.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Sure.  I’d be happy to.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Not too happy, I hope,” the one with light brown hair who’d been interested in the leather bondage items teased, glancing between him and the tall, broad blonde with the incredible eyes.  “We’re trying not to send Brienne running scared back outside just yet.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>The blonde scowled at the other woman and pursed her lips in annoyance before taking a measured breath and responding.  “I’m not scared, Yara.  I just don’t have very much interest in being in this store.  No offense meant, sir.”  Something about the timbre of her voice and the smoothness of it made his blood sing.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“None taken,” he responded as smoothly as he could, and then he couldn’t resist challenging her.  “Though I’m not sure interest has much to do with it.  In my experience, the person who seems to object most to being here either finds it all too shocking or has tried quite a bit of the merchandise already but might not care to admit it."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>The long-haired redhead who’d gone back out to get the blonde to enter the store watched her friend’s face begin to color for a long moment before she placed a quelling hand to her long arm and pointed with her other hand to a purple vibrator on a nearby shelf.  “That one does look a bit familiar, doesn’t it Bri?” she said with a light laugh.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Sansa!” the blonde responded in a betrayed tone that had Jaime overlaying it in his mind with ‘et tu, Sansa?'</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Oh, so it’s the latter,” he said matter-of-factly, not fighting the smirk that twisted his lips as he saw the blonde narrow her eyes at him.  “That’s not a bad thing, you know.”  He walked over to the shelf and picked up the vibrator this Sansa had identified and held it up for the group.  “This is in fact one of our top sellers.  I hear the cute little ears are particularly effective.  And obviously it covers more than one base, doesn’t it?”  He looked right at her when he asked and she was looking between him and the device trying to convey her aggravation more than her mortification.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“No wonder you say no to going out with us so often,” the bride put in, shooting the group a conspiratorial wink.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Marge, you know I’m working hard on my dissertation.  It’s not some other reason,” she defended, waving her hand vaguely in the direction of Jaime and the vibrator.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Marge approached her friend and stood on tiptoes to put each of her index fingers on either side of Brienne’s mouth, tracing upward with both in the shape of an invisible smile before dropping back down to her normal height and hooking her arm with the blonde’s.  “I’m teasing you, Bri.  Come on.  Have a little fun…for me…tell us all if you recommend those cute vibrating ears or not, hmm.”  The blonde looked down into the bride’s eyes with a mix of exasperation and fondness Jaime was pleased to see.  Then she rolled those lovely eyes, blew a breath heavenward and answered in a low voice.  “Yes.  Five stars.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Jaime couldn’t help but smile at her and after a moment, she looked his way and shrugged her shoulders slightly at him before looking back at her friends.  He held the vibrator up once more.  “Well, ladies, you heard it here.  This one comes friend-recommended…or friends come with this recommended vibrator.  So, that’s one to consider.”  He placed it back on the shelf and looked around a bit before snatching another item up and showing it to the group.  “This one is very highly rated…I hear even better than the ears over there, if you can believe it.  Apparently, it’s the closest thing to having a real tongue at your disposal.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Are you serious?” Yara asked, stepping forward to take it from his hands to have a closer look.  “I doubt it’s as good as I am,” she said, looking over her shoulder and winking at her friends.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“I see a challenge event in her future,” Sansa remarked.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“You know it.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“You should be prepared to bring your A-game,” the raven-haired friend spoke up.  “It is worth the high ratings.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Mmm…well, if it satisfies Shae,” the partner of Sam commented with a smile.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Oh, it does, Gilly.  You go ahead and compare it to Sam.  See how he stands up.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Gilly giggled, blushing prettily.  “Oh, I think he’ll fare quite well.  I can’t imagine this could be better than the real thing, but maybe I’ll get one just so we can enjoy the research process.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“I’m sold,” Marge said, "one for each of us who still lack one, and a replacement one for Shae, and we can compare our results at a later time.”  Jaime looked at her with surprised amusement and she nodded at him and verbally confirmed, “I’m serious.  I’m treating my girls.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“That’s most generous of you,” he complimented and she inclined her head toward him and purred “I can be so generous…so very generous,” before giving him a wink and then straightening up again and laughing.  Dear Lord, just talking with her made him feel like he’d been stripped of his clothes with a collar and leash attached.  But if he were to choose anyone to lead him with it, it wouldn’t be the bride, though he was sure she wasn’t particularly used to being turned down.  She was conventionally beautiful and confident to boot.  She was sexy, he wouldn’t deny that.  She just wasn’t doing anything for him.  Her tall, scowling friend on the other hand…</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“I’ll have to go into the back to retrieve enough of these for everyone.  Does anyone have any questions or want to hear more about any other items before I do?”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“I think between Yara, Ygritte, and Shae, we might have enough expertise to keep us educated for a little while.”  The three women in question snickered or smirked and he tipped his invisible hat to them.  “I’ll go gather those items to get you started then.”  A second after he turned away, Marge called after him.  “Sir?”  He turned back, obligatory smile pasted on his face.  “What is your name?”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Jaime.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Ah, great name, Jaime.  This is Brienne,” she said raising a hand to indicate her tall friend, who looked just about ready to murder the bride in what would surely be the most action his store had ever seen.  “She’ll help you retrieve the tantalizing tongues from the back.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Speaking of tongues, it was on the tip of his to say that customers weren’t allowed in the back but given that he might actually get a few minutes alone with potentially the most interesting member of this group, he simply nodded instead and waited as Marge, Sansa, and Gilly all but shoved Brienne in his direction.  She turned back to them, scowling no doubt, but then straightened herself to start following him stiffly as he once again turned and headed toward the hallway that would lead them to the back offices.  She followed him to their small storage room back there.  He started rooting around through some boxes and attempted to make some small talk while he did so.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Are you ladies just getting your evening started then?”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“We’ve had dinner and a few drinks so far.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“And some memorable shopping was on the agenda next?”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Well, no, actually.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Jaime lifted one of the boxes down from a high up shelf and placed it on top of another one sitting on the floor, reaching into his back pocket for a small knife that he used to cut through the packing tape on the box.  “So, how’d I get so lucky as to have your group in my store?”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Do you know anything about Roz’s Pole Parties?”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Jaime thought about the buxom woman who ran pole dancing classes from a studio down the strip from his store.  “Yeah.  Are you guys doing one of her classes?”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“That was the plan but she completely flaked on us.  The studio’s completely locked up and her voicemail says she took an impromptu trip with her boyfriend.  I hope she’s no friend of yours.  The review we leave online won’t be pretty."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Jaime held his hands up in front of him.  “Not a friend, really.  She shouldn’t have left you hanging.  Or maybe she should have…I don’t really know how those classes go.”  Inwardly, he chastised himself for the lame joke but he saw her lips quirk just the slightest bit at the attempt and decided it wasn’t in vain.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“I can’t say I really know how they go either but Margaery was looking forward to it.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“And the bride gets what the bride wants, right?”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Generally, yes.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Well, what the bride wants is not in this box.  I think it might be over on this shelf.”  He brushed past her and tried not to be too obvious as he placed his hands on her broad shoulders lightly in passing.  It was a natural move one does to make sure someone doesn’t accidentally step backwards into them as they pass.  Surely, she wouldn’t think too much of it, he hoped.  He kind of regretted it as soon as he did it though, in part because he felt her body jerk as he did it and in larger part because feeling the strength he’d suspected was there made a bolt of heat shoot through him that he was not prepared to deal with.  He sucked in a breath and moved toward the opposite shelf.  Brienne turned slowly and he could feel her eyes on his back.  He wasn’t thinking much as he stepped up and stretched, reaching for the next box he thought might be the right one.  He moved it to a spot on a lower shelf and then turned back too quickly to step down, tweaking his ankle a bit and throwing off his balance.  He had just enough time to think about how he was going to look like an utter idiot on his way to the ground when her arms were there catching him around the middle and helping to straighten him as she eased him back to the ground in a normal standing position.  Forget looking like an idiot from the ground.  He knew he still must look like one as she pulled back slowly and he stared at her, dumbfounded.  He’d caught a whiff of her hair as she caught him, hints of strawberry and coconut.  It was delightful.  Her arms had felt so strong around him but he'd felt her softness too.  He’d felt her warm breath on his neck and then along his cheek as she pulled away.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Um, thank you.  That was…rather embarrassing.  I’m usually a bit more surefooted than that.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“It’s okay,” she said, holding his gaze for a few beats before looking off toward a side shelf.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“You’re really strong.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>She shuffled her feet a little and looked down at them as the skin of her neck and face started to turn a blotchy red.  He didn’t mean to embarrass her.  She just shrugged off the compliment.  “You should be careful.  That doesn’t look like the most sturdy stool.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Jaime looked behind him and realized what he’d done and started laughing.  “Maybe it wasn’t the best choice.  Or I should have been more aware so as not to let my foot slip into the opening.  I think that’s where I went wrong.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Why is there a hole in the middle of it anyway?  I know modern furniture is meant to be like a work of art sometimes but that’s truly dumb.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Jaime laughed again.  He couldn’t help it.  “Well, it’s not meant for the purpose I was using it for really.”  She shot him a confused look and he knew she expected him to explain further.  She’s just another customer, Jaime, he told himself.  You can do this.  Be professional.  “It’s a queening stool.”  He turned and lifted the stool in question up so that she could get a better look.  “It’s meant to be sat on.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“And the straps beneath?”  She looked like she didn’t really want to ask but felt compelled to know for sure.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“They form a headrest.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“A headrest?”  She sounded a bit breathy as she said it.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He nodded, partly enjoying getting to explain this to her, partly feeling put out at the fact that this conversation was turning him on.  So much about his proximity to her in this small room was turning him on.  He definitely shouldn’t think more about the feel of her arms around him just minutes ago.  “It’s a special piece of furniture, an aid to cunnilingus generally, though there are other possibilities.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Oh,” she said, gulping visibly.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“The person on top, the queen as it were, is serviced by the person below.  This one’s a pretty simple design.  Some of them are more intricate and some rather trap the, uh, servicer’s head.  They can be used in Dom/Sub play but could also just be used as a way to change things up with how oral sex is performed.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Is it, um, a popular item?”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Jaime shrugged, looked down at the stool before placing it back on the ground beneath the shelf where it had sat before, and answered, “The repeat customers who’ve bought it have had only good things to say about it, but it’s not one of the most common purchases, no.  Vibrators, dildos, and condoms of every variety still win the popularity contest.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>She nodded, thinking this one of her top ten most memorable conversations with a member of the opposite sex.  “That makes sense.  I guess business is generally always pretty steady for this kind of store?”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Jaime chuckled.  “It hits its rough patches just like people do.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Brienne blushed, wondering if he sensed that her entire life had been a rough patch so far.  “Well, you seem to try to provide helpful, knowledgeable customer service.  That’s always good for a business.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>His return smile looked almost soft to her.  “Thank you, Brienne.  We do try.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“We?”  She could have kicked herself for asking.  Immediately, she pictured that this was some husband and wife venture, lovers helping other lovers or some such, and she didn’t want to ruin her likely later fantasies with that knowledge.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“My brother and I.”  At her raised eyebrows, his lips curved a little higher.  “Yes, it’s a strange kind of family business, isn’t it?”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>She shrugged helplessly.  “Maybe?”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“It’s okay.  You can think it…or say it.  I certainly have.  Tyrion thought this would be a smart investment though and it hasn’t been a bad one…yet, anyway.  And it’s honestly been kind of fun if somewhat disturbing running this store with him.  The alternative family business is much less pleasant.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Oh?”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Yeah,” he replied with a grimace, “nothing too extraordinary, just your run of the mill blood-sucking, life-draining, corporate situation.” </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>She tilted her head and studied him closely.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Uh, but that’s just how we feel about it,” he backpedaled.  “Sorry if that’s your 9 to 5.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Brienne laughed.  “No, it’s not.  I just…you seem like you could probably do well in that world of suits.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Well, I do own a few…get them out for special occasions.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Shit.  Now her fantasies were really going to be fueled.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Nice dates?”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>She was such a glutton for punishment.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>There was that half-shrug again, coupled with a small smirk.  “Sometimes weddings.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Oh, do you have one of those coming up too then?”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He studied her for a long moment, licked his lower lip in a way that was wholly distracting and said a bit mysteriously, “Maybe.”  Breaking eye contact a moment later, he turned for the box he’d moved to the lower shelf just minutes ago and cut it open to confirm it contained the toys Margaery wanted to purchase them all.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Ah, success,” he exclaimed, despite feeling a bit disappointed that they could now return to the front of the store.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Good, ah, that’s good.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Jaime looked away from her and put the back of his hand up to his mouth.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“What?” she asked, alarmed.  Was he laughing at her?</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He got his nervous laughter under control pretty quickly.  He just couldn’t help it for two reasons: 1) he was still filled with frat boy humor so many years later, and 2) he liked her and it made him picture things he shouldn’t picture, which came out in a burst of questionably mature laughter.  “I’m sorry.  It’s just…look, I try to take our business seriously on the one hand and then on the other, it is the kind of business it is…one laced with innuendo and potentially awkward conversations.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“I’m sure it is…” she said uncertainly.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“You just…well, your whole party is going home with this box of items rated highly satisfying and your response to me was ‘good, ah, that’s good’ and I…sorry…it just struck me that that is what you should be saying if you’re pleased with the purchase.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Oh!” Brienne exclaimed and Jaime watched her carefully, wincing a bit, until she started laughing the heartiest laugh.  He loved it and joined her in it.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Settling, he said he assumed maybe she wasn’t offended then and she assured him she saw the humor in it as well.  They pulled the required number of vibrators from the box and each carried half in their arms as they left the back room.  Returning to the main store room, they were met with the melodious harmony of her friends’ different laughs coupled with a deeper, more gruff laugh she didn’t recognize but Jaime seemed to as she glanced over at him.  His brother, she presumed.  She hadn’t even noticed there was anyone else in the store when they’d entered before.  Of course, she hadn’t been particularly comfortable being there, so she wasn’t focused on her larger surroundings so much as glaring at the traitors right in front of her.  Said traitors seemed to be having a jolly time without her though.  “Oh, gods,” she heard Jaime mutter next to her as they emerged from an aisle that deposited them at the opposite front corner of the store than they’d begun at.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Tyrion was currently holding tightly to the stripper pole he’d insisted they put in that corner of the store for looks and for customer fun and for dancers he hoped to pay to provide customer entertainment from time to time, something Jaime had told him sounded like a Petyr Baelish idea if ever he’d heard one.  Unlike Tyrion’s initial dreams for the pole, customers generally ignored it…so much so that Jaime hadn’t thought about its presence either when he and Brienne were just talking about their strip class disappointment.  From what he gleaned from the conversation that was going on, he could tell that the other ladies had filled his brother in on their change of plans for the evening too.  Tyrion, being one to make lemonade from lemons, was assuring them that they had access to instructional videos right there and that he may even know some moves himself.  Giggles resounded and Jaime wondered, not for the first time, what magical charm his brother possessed and where he got it from…certainly not their father.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>The women readily agreed to check out some of those videos and Tyrion’s own suggestions and Brienne resigned herself, though not as unhappily as would have been the case had she not met Jaime, to likely spending the next hour in this store.  At least, she hoped, she could stand in the background and not need to make an utter fool of herself at the pole.  Jaime inclined his head to indicate they could walk toward the front desk.  Once there, he deposited the vibrators he held on a table behind it and freed her arms of those she had carried as well.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Your brother does seem to enjoy your business venture.”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Jaime chuckled.  “That he does.”  He appreciated that while she’d surely noticed the physical differences between he and his brother, she hadn’t remarked on it or exhibited any prolonged shock.  He knew Tyrion would probably say that her own physical attributes would make her more understanding.  Though he found her enticing due to several qualities, he could admit that she wasn’t conventionally attractive.  Her features were mismatched in a way that did sort of remind him of his brother.  Lips too big for her face, out of control freckles, a nose that had been broken a time or two…he hoped life had been kinder to her than it had been as yet to Tyrion.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“So, how long have you had the store?”</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He filled her in on the general details and timeline of their venture, enjoying the way her deep blue eyes held his and the small noises she made throughout to let him know she was actively listening.  Had any woman ever actually listened to him so well before?</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>“Brienne!”  Their conversation was interrupted by the calls of her friends and he could see the dread taking over her previously pleasant expression.  “Shit,” she muttered under her breath as Sansa and Yara rushed over to pull her toward the pole corner with them.  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>On the one hand, Jaime felt bad for her and offered her his best sympathetic look as she glanced over her shoulder as they tugged her away.  On the other, he thought as he stepped out from behind the counter again and followed them, he was also curious to see how this went.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>The women had changed, or perhaps this was what they were wearing beneath their dresses.  In any event, he was suddenly surrounded by sports bras and booty shorts and he knew his brother was truly living his best life today.  Brienne was being ushered into the store's small restroom to presumably change as well.  Gilly, seeing that he'd joined them explained that they had all been prepared to dress for their class but then also redress for whatever else the night brought their way.  Brienne's dress before had been complimentary, certainly.  It was the classic, little black dress although nothing about her was little.  It was sleeveless with a v-neck and hugged her in the right places with draping in others and it fell to just above her knees.  His eyes had been drawn to her legs several times, noting not only the parts revealed to him but also the length that must also still be hidden from the eyes.  He eyed the restroom door now, wondering what Brienne would have chosen to wear for the pole class that would have been. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Brienne, get out here, bitch!  You've the best legs of any of us.  Get them out here!"  Ygritte yelled, the other women laughing at her tactic. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"And all the more pristine for having wrapped around the fewest number of poles," Shae remarked.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"She could forego the poles and just wrap them around some willing heads," Yara said, smirking at the faces around her.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"I can hear you, you know?" Brienne said, opening the restroom door and straightening her spine before walking back toward her friends, clearly uncomfortable but Jaime didn't know why.  His mouth had gone dry and his heartbeat had sped up as she'd emerged from the small room.  She was wearing the same general attire as her friends but where their abs were toned, hers were cut and her legs were incredible.  Strength emanated from them the way he'd already appreciated it emanating from her arms earlier.  Freckles populated her thighs as they did the rest of her body. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"We're quite aware," her friends responded with a laugh, teasingly putting their arms around her.  She shook her head briefly in surrender and smiled back at them. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Come on, Brienne," Margaery encouraged.  "We're trying some basic moves."  Tyrion motioned to the laptop he had sitting open on a nearby shelf that was playing beginner moves videos in a loop.  Margaery proceeded to demonstrate some moves of just holding onto the pole while doing some hip rolls and step arounds.  Then, Shae stepped up and demonstrated a basic pole climb.  Yara did the same.  Ygritte sunk to the ground and did some pole-hugging and booty shaking.  Sansa stepped up to the pole and proceeded to do a step around with a very graceful back hook spin, to the delight of her friends.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Well, now who's showing off?" Yara said.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Gilly gave them all a mischievous look before stepping up to the pole and performing a beautiful front hook spin.  "Nice, Gilly, nice!"  "Lucky Sam!" her friends cheered, whistling. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Brienne, get up there and try something!"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Brienne looked heavenward and Jaime knew there were no answers to be found in their dingy popcorn ceiling.  Then, taking a breath, she stepped toward the laptop for a couple minutes observing the moves being displayed on the screen.  Then, she turned toward the pole, approached it like an enemy or a competitor in a boxing ring or tournament of some sort.  Reaching out her long arms, she wrapped her large hands around the metal and took a few tentative steps around it.  She twisted under her arms to do a few shaky spins.  Staring at it head on again, she placed one leg against it knee to one side, ankle to the other as the video had shown and proceeded to climb it with ease, sliding down a moment later.  Her friends clapped and she blushed and walked back toward them with a small smile.  Satisfied for the moment, the women watched more videos and tried increasingly more difficult beginner moves.  They were having some grand laughs at themselves when attempting inversions, realizing when they got to one video that showed how not to do inversions that they had in fact been doing them incorrectly.  "Brienne, come try it," Margaery encouraged.  "Yeah, your abs are sick," Ygritte agreed.  Sansa nudged Brienne.  "Your core strength is amazing.  You can probably do a lot of this, Bri."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Brienne shrugged and approached the pole again, a bit less nervous this time but still not entirely certain.  She tested out her core strength the way the most recent video had suggested.  Finding she was able to do the requisite knee to elbow lifts, she moved on to bringing her knees up and back fully, the strength in her arms and core supporting her.  Then, feeling uncharacteristically confident, she dared to stretch her legs out in what the video called a chopper and then hook one knee around the pole before carefully releasing it from her hands and stretching her arms out straight beside and behind her head.  Jaime brought a hand up to try to rub his beard nonchalantly but he was actually checking to make sure he wasn't in fact drooling.  Dear Seven, the length of her, arms and legs extended.  Plus she was smiling, her blue eyes sparkling.  The whole effect was mesmerizing. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Wooo, Bri!"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Look at you!"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Brienne came back down to the ground and her friends crowded her, praising her and telling her she just had to try some of the other moves they didn't think they had the upper body strength for.  Being more accommodating than he would have guessed, she watched the instruction for some of the other moves they wanted her to try and then proceeded to do them with minimal effort, laughing at herself for the attempts that did go awry.  Carousel, chair, and dolphin spins behind her and Jaime thought he just might bust a nut right then and there.  This group coming into the store today was both wonderful and extremely inconvenient.  True, it had certainly been a while since he'd had the pleasure of a woman's intimate company, not specifically for a lack of offers, but because he wasn't interested in meaningless flings.  Nor was he interested in getting ensnared in anyone's life checklist.  His father had tried to get him to tick off the right boxes of his own and he was proud to have caused him to fail quite miserably.  That said, he wanted the company of the tall, blonde amazon strangling that pole with her glamorous legs and generous ass.  So enthralled was he that he didn't notice his brother sidle up next to him. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"You sure you don't want to go shelve some inventory a row or two back, brother?"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Jaime glanced at him for a moment, irritated, before letting his eyes land on her again.  "We can shelve more later."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Mmm, I just thought you might want to hide your inevitable boner but hey, it'll probably only improve their night, so..."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Jaime cringed.  His brother wasn't wrong.  His jeans did feel tighter than usual and his body was very aware of the show in front of him.  He slowly, so as not to draw attention to himself, turned and walked around to a different row, into a spot he knew wouldn't show on the wall mirrors placed at different spots around the store, nor on the security footage and took a moment to readjust himself.  Then, he took a few minutes to walk back up to the front door and turn the sign to "closed" and lock the door.  He thought that while the majority of the group of friends might not mind if any other customers came in and saw the show they were putting on, his new blonde dancing ingenue probably wouldn't appreciate it.  Nor would he appreciate the interruption.  At the checkout desk, he grabbed a sip of water and then headed back to the raucous group. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"We need music."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Yeah!  Let's try to put what we've learned together with some good songs."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Brienne noticed his return and walked shyly back over to him.  "Apparently, you guys could give Roz a run for her money," she said with small, bashful smile. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He grinned over at her.  With her heels off, they were nearly of a height though she still had him by maybe an inch.  "Maybe it's you and your friends who could do that.  Maybe we should hire you to lead classes back here."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Margaery and Ygritte would probably be all over that."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Not you?"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>She lifted her shoulders slightly and shook her head vigorously.  "It's because I love my friends so that I'm even daring to do this today.  It's not really a normal occurrence."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"That seems a shame.  You're rather good at it."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Seen a lot of pole dancing in your time?" she teased.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He chuckled.  "Some here and there, not a lot, but just comparing your moves to those in the videos, you're making it look easy and it's obviously not easy for everyone."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Thanks, Jaime.  I...I workout.  Maybe it helps."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He felt a pleasurable rush hearing her say his name.  He took a few shallow breaths before saying in a low voice, "I think that's an understatement."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>She smiled back at him, her eyes darting up and down before shooting forward, a blush spreading across her face and down her neck.  He felt heat rush to his own cheeks, wondering if that was about what he thought it was. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Jaime, either get over here yourself or stop holding back our star dancer from her musical debut!"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He lifted his hands in submission and grinned at the group staring at them.  "I would never dream of holding her back and it looks like my brother is contributing all the family moves you need to see," he joked.  Said brother was doing a dreadful little spin around the pole that he knew he'd be praying to the Seven to unsee later on.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Oh, I don't know about that," Margaery challenged, coming over to tug him by the hand toward the pole.  He tried to graciously decline but then he felt <em>her</em> long, slender fingers on his back and turned to look at her.  Her brows lifted above those guileless sapphire eyes.  "I'm guessing you workout too," she said softly, her own challenge.  Jaime didn't know whether to be tremendously pleased that she'd noticed or tremendously put out to have been betrayed by her so soon.  He coughed nervously into his fist, squared his shoulders and stepped purposely toward the pole, trying to take all the hoots and laughter in stride.  "I take no responsibility for the nightmares my attempts may give you."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"They can't be worse than the ones mine will already be giving them," Tyrion put in.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Jaime shook his head, inwardly set his pride aside, and attempted some ridiculously ungraceful step arounds of the pole.  Kicking off his shoes and socks, he proved that he could climb it and slide back down. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"But how does your core strength compare to Bri's?" Sansa asked, the little devil. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Let's do a comparison, shall we?"  Shae, who seemed very interested in her conversation with his brother, paused to contribute.  How nice of her.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Tyrion, loving every minute of this, gestured his hands upward at him.  "Off with the shirt, pole dancer!"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Remind me to find a new business partner."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Pah!  Don't be a spoilsport, Jaime."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, Jaime.  It's only fair.  Look at all the skin around you.  It's a gift," Ygritte pointed out.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Have you ever had a more entertaining day at the store?" Gilly asked, a beatific smile on her face.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Begrudgingly, he had to agree with them.  "Fine."  He met Brienne's eyes and saw the flush of her skin as he pulled his black t-shirt up and off, setting it on top of a nearby shelf. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Ladies, this is truly the best bachelorette party a gal could ask for," Margaery said slyly.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He tried to ignore her and crooked his fingers in Brienne's direction.  Uncertain, she walked over to him.  He stretched his arm out toward Shae and she turned to face the other woman and his brother.  "Have at your comparison," he said, feeling all other eyes on him and his erstwhile companion. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"You could probably benchpress each other."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Ooh, I'd pay to see that."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Oh. My. God," Brienne said under her breath and then more loudly, "Weren't we going to dance to music?  Let's get to it."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Oh, now who's eager?" her friends teased and he grinned seeing her flip them the finger and stick her tongue out at them. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Tyrion and Shae chose some music on the laptop and played it. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Brienne, show Jaime the inversion move first."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Fine."  She walked up to the pole, almost pissed off at it at this point and easily did an inversion, staring back at him and asking if he needed to see it again.  Oh, how to answer that question?  He said "yes" just to be thorough.  She narrowed her eyes at him but brought her feet back to the ground and then proceeded to do the move again.  He wanted to walk over and kiss her upturned face.  "Your turn," she challenged when she'd returned to the ground again.  He moved over to the pole and used his upper body strength to mirror what she had done, barely noticing the applause as he arched his back and looked up into her stunning, blue eyes.  Her pupils were working on engulfing them and it made him think that maybe she was just as affected by him as he was by her. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Stepping away from the pole, he and Brienne watched and cheered as everyone took turns dancing to current songs at the pole.  They stepped in and did a few more moves themselves but eventually drifted away from the group, whose energy seemed nowhere near waning.  He urged Brienne to follow him down the hallway toward the back office and once there, he retrieved two glasses that he filled with water, handing her one.  She gulped it down and he refilled it for her, drinking his own glass more slowly. "Do you have anything stronger?" she asked when they'd finished their water in silence and stood staring at each other.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Smirking, he retrieved a bottle of whiskey and a shot glass from inside one of the desks.  He filled it and pushed it toward her, watching as she lifted it to her lips and tipped it back, swallowing all of the liquid.  "Join me?" she said, pushing the shot glass back toward him.  He glanced at the clock on the wall.  While they were nowhere near the store's actual closing time, being its owners they could do whatever they liked.  He poured himself a shot and downed it, holding her gaze as he did.  They continued on to a second shot and then a third and then, feeling the effects of the alcohol, they walked unsteadily over to the couch the Lannister brothers had against one wall of the office, often for them to grab a nap on when business was particularly slow or when one of them, usually Tyrion, was particularly hungover.  Now, they sat on it, Brienne curling those long, pale legs up under her and Jaime sitting facing her, still shirtless but not giving a lick about it.  He might have forgotten if not for the way his new friend's eyes kept dipping to his exposed skin. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"This day turned out a lot more fun than expected."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Brienne laughed.  "Yeah, it did.  Thanks to you and your brother for making my friends' pole dancing dreams come true."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Happy to...plus I think you got to discover a hidden talent."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>She snorted and waved her hand dismissively but that's all the denial she offered and he knew she'd surprised herself with how adept she'd been at the endeavor.  "Maybe you did."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He shook his head and made a face and saw her smile in response.  "So, how did you and Margaery meet?"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"How did we end up in the same crowd, you mean?"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Not what I said, but sure."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"I know we don't look like we'd be in the same group of friends."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"To be fair, your group seems fairly diverse, personality-wise."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"It's true.  Marg loves people, many people.  She's very hard not to like.  She kind of adopted me against my will our first year of college and well, I've been the better for it and here we are."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"And the others?"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Sansa and I have been friends for years.  We grew up seeing each other as our families are friends.  She met Marg through me.  She introduced us all to Gilly and Ygritte, and Margaery introduced us all to Shae and Yara, who she met in college too."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>They talked a bit more about friendship and wedding festivities, about Brienne's career aspirations, and about Jaime's unfulfilling work before he and Tyrion started the store.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Okay, so really, is it a lot of fun running this kind of store?  You must have interesting clients."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Well, you ladies are now our clients, so...yes, I'd say so."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>She laughed and smacked him playfully on the arm and he felt the heat of that small motion in other places in his body.  "Us aside, is it fun?  I mean, what about the inventory?  I'd never heard of a queening stool. Had you before you worked here?"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"No, most definitely not."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Well, there you go.  It's an educational job."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"It is at that."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Who came up with the name of the store?  'The Lion's Pleasure Den'...it's a mix of cheesy and frightening."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Or frighteningly cheesy.  There's a lion in our family crest.  It's been a joke between Tyrion and I for years...the Lannister lions, hear us roar."  He scoffed self-deprecatingly and then shrugged.  "We just needed a name, so..."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"It piques interest, so that has to be a good thing."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"If it helped draw you in, it must be."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Brienne blushed at that and then got up for a moment, filled another shot glass and swallowed the amber liquid.  She lifted her eyebrows at him in inquiry and he shook his head "no."  He wanted to make sure to stay alert enough to see that she and her friends made it safely on their way whenever they decided to take their leave, though he hoped that wouldn't be for some time yet.  She nodded and returned to the couch, sitting a little closer to him than she had been before.  She took a breath and stared at him for a moment but then looked away, biting her lip.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"What?  Do you have another question?  Go ahead, ask."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>She met his eyes again and scrunched up her face.  He could tell she was a bit embarrassed but still curious enough to ask.  "Do you...I mean, do you try out the items you sell here?  You just seem very knowledgeable."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He let another low laugh escape his lips.  "Well, it does help to be aware of what you’re selling."  He watched her eyes widen at the vague confirmation.  Had he tried some out solo?  Sure.  "It also helps to have someone to enjoy them with."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"I'm sure it does."  She paused, searching his face a moment.  "So, how is the stool experience?"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"I wouldn't know.  I've only tried items here solo, truth be told."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Oh?"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Plenty of O's."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He chuckled and she giggled nervously at that.  "Well, what are some of your favorite solo items then?"  Her whiskey courage was obviously pretty high right now.  He brought one knee up, wrapped his arm around it, and rested a foot on the couch, trying to reposition and conceal certain burgeoning body parts.  This conversation was not going to help matters.  "Well, there are these eggs..."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Eggs?"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Um,  yeah, they're like silicone or something and they're filled with lubricant but also the insides have varying textures so different eggs lead to slightly different sensations...for, um, masturbation."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Oh...they sound nice."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He felt the heat creeping up from his exposed chest to his throat and beyond.  He wanted to tell her he'd be happy to demonstrate for her and would love it if she'd take over control of the egg and his orgasm, but just because she'd asked, he couldn't be sure she had any actual interest in him so much as the subject matter.  Still, because he was a glutton for punishment, he added, "There's also this ring and plug combo that, um, well it can enhance solo time."  Her eyes looked like they might bug out of her head.  "How about you?  I mean, are the cute little purple ears just for solo time or does someone else get in on the action?"  Well, that was one way to ask if she was with anyone.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>She looked down at her own knees, which she'd brought up beneath her chin.  He tried valiantly not to look at the juncture of her thighs or the ass below that sunk into the cushiony couch.  Not valiantly enough.  "Solo time only.  There's no one else to get in on the action."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Ah.  Well, I hope you enjoy the tongue vibe when you get a chance to try it out."  He so wanted to offer her his own very real alternative.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"I'm sure I will."  She cleared her throat.  "So, do you get a lot of repeat customers?"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He shrugged.  "A fair amount."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Do they have like closets full of toys?"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Probably more like a dedicated drawer or two, I'm guessing," he said with a smirk.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Probably.  I guess I just wondered if you'd sustain business from the same people.  I mean, how many toys does one need?"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He thought about that for a few moments.  "I see your point on the one hand, but on the other how many ice cream flavors are needed?  Sure, the human race could probably get by with just chocolate and vanilla but isn't life all the better for the plethora of other flavors we've come up with?"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>She smiled.  "That's a very good point, Jaime.  It also kind of makes me want ice cream."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"That I don't have in here," he said regretfully.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>She placed her hand on top of his raised knee with an assuring grin.  "I didn't think you did."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He slid his own hand over hers where it rested on his knee, circling her knuckles one by one with his fingers and feeling his breath stutter in his chest.  She didn't pull her hand away though, just eyed him curiously, her own breathing growing more shallow.  "Anything else I've made you want?" As soon as it left his lips, he wanted to cringe.  Would she take that as a sleazy sales pitch instead of his lame attempt at gauging whether she was feeling as attracted to him as he was to her?  She wasn't the only one for whom liquid courage had taken some effect.  He moved his fingers out of the way long enough to bring his lips to the back of her hand.  She could either see it as a romantic gesture or a disgusting one but he certainly hoped the former as that was his intent.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Jaime," she breathed, and he waited...waited for her to pull back her hand and punch him with it.  But she didn't.  He dared to lift his head enough to look up into her eyes, those gems that had grabbed his attention right from the start.  She didn't look disgusted.  She lowered her legs carefully and slid closer to him, squeezing his knee a bit as she did.  He watched her swallow twice and then she continued what she wanted to say to him.  "You've made me want..."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Yes?" he all but whispered.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"...to kiss you.  Is...is that alright?"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>His heart was drumming quite an up-tempo song in his chest.  "Yes, Brienne, more than alright."  He lifted a hand to place on the side of her head, feeling the silky strands of her hair as he urged her forward until her lips met his.  He slid his fingers into her hair, his hand sliding to the back of her head as their lips continued a gentle play, an exploration.  Before long, the kiss became less innocent and more heated.  Brienne moved to get even closer to Jaime and ended up eventually straddling his hips and kissing him in the corner of the couch.  His hands slid up and down her body and her pole dancing attire didn't conceal very much from his touch.  He didn't know how far they would have taken it if Tyrion hadn't loudly cleared his throat several minutes later after rapping on the doorframe.  They hadn't bothered to shut the door.  Luckily, his brother was the only one who had come back to see if they were ever planning to rejoin the group.  Brienne hastily retreated to the other end of the couch and Jaime grabbed a pillow to sit in his lap as he turned to face his smirking younger brother. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Yeah, Tyrion, we'll be out then.  Is everyone still dancing?"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"No, I think that's all but done by now.  Actually, Marg is talking about the girls heading off to a bar or two before calling it a night."</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Oh," Jaime said, disappointed.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"I guess I'd better get my dress back on and rejoin them," Brienne said, sounding disappointed herself. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Tyrion smiled and headed back down the hallway to the storefront.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Brienne," Jaime tried as they both stood up, "can I see you again?  Maybe can I get your number?"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>She met his eyes and he thought he could sense a good deal of relief in them as her lips quirked upward and she nodded, smiling fully after a moment and then launching at him to kiss him again.  Pulling back after just a minute though, she asked, "do you have your phone?"</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Nodding, he pulled it from his pocket and opened the texting app.  She told him her number and he sent her a simple "hello" text.  She responded in kind and then they pocketed their phones again.  Jaime followed Brienne back out to the storefront where she went back into the bathroom and donned her dress and heels once more.  He got some interesting, knowing looks from her friends and Margaery, who had already settled up on her bill, pulled him aside to chat for a few minutes as Tyrion worked to ring up the group's other purchases for the night.  He noticed that Brienne had gone to the desk to pay for something as well and wondered what she'd chosen.  Margaery was both threatening and encouraging regarding his attentions to her friend.  Luckily for him, she leant more toward the latter and he was quite pleased by the end of their brief conversation.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>Each of the women said their goodbyes and thank yous and headed out the door after Tyrion had unlocked it.  Brienne was the last to leave and she and he both seemed to recognize the humor in that since she'd been the most reluctant to enter the store in the first place. </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>"Text or call, okay?" she said, standing just inside the door with him, Tyrion having stepped outside to see the ladies into their hired cars.  She held her small paper bag out to him containing her purchase and he looked at her questioningly.  She pushed it into his hands.  "You can tell me how you like this one."  With that, her lips lifted sinfully and he wanted to kiss them again but she didn't give him the chance, turning and pushing the door open and slipping into a vehicle with her friends.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>He looked into the bag and grinned, seeing one of the masturbation eggs he had described to Brienne inside.  Oh, he'd be happy to tell her how much he liked it.  But first things first...  He took out his phone and texted her.</p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>
    <em>J:  So, black suit?  Gray?  Navy? </em>
  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>
    <em>B:  What? </em>
  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>
    <em>J:  Margaery invited me to the wedding.  I want to know what suit you want your date to wear?</em>
  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>
    <em>B:  Birthday!</em>
  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Jaime's eyes widened at that response.  It was followed by a string of birthday cake, present, and confetti emojis.</em>
  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>
    <em>B:  That was not my answer...  &lt;blushing emoji&gt;  My phone was grabbed.</em>
  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>
    <em>B:  Gray</em>
  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>
    <em>B:  Or any of them</em>
  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>
    <em>B:  What makes you think I want you as my date?</em>
  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>
    <em>J:  Your gift for one</em>
  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>
    <em>J:  Plus we have to try normal dancing together...</em>
  </p>
</div><div></div><div>
  <p>
    <em>B:  I suppose that's true.  Well then, it's a date.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>True story: I was once part of a bachelorette party where we were meant to take a pole dancing class as part of the festivities and the instructor completely bailed just like Roz does in this fic.  So odd.  While we did not, sadly, end up spending part of our evening with hot Lannister-esque brothers, we ended up having a fantastic time anyway.  Here's hoping Margaery's reception has some useable poles.  ;-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>